Sonic Riders
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: COMPLETE. The Sonic Gang meets a new group called the Babylon Rogues and must race for the chaos emeralds, only things are different now.
1. New Competition

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter One: New Competition

Over two months have passed since Shadow used the power of the chaos emeralds to destroy the Black Comet and the Black Arms. After Shadow learned of his origins from Black Doom, he put it all behind him and destroyed the alien leader. Now that the world was safe, it was slowing returning to its original state. But while the world on the ground was being restored, a sinister plot was being created in the sky.

Above a few mountains, a large airship was flying over it. Behind the airship, Eggman was flying his Eggmobile (finally found out the name). Inside the captain's room, a young bird was sitting in a chair, staring at a crystal box. The bird was a 14 year-old emerald colored hawk that had five large feather spikes sticking out of the back of his head, a patch of white feathers on his chest and a darker emerald shade on his wrist that was shaped like a flame. He wore white gloves with red and black cuffs held by a metal loop, red, white and black boots and a pair of white goggles with yellow lenses. He was Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues.

Ever since he could remember, Jet had been trying to figure out the secrets of the crystal box. Jet received the crystal box from his father after he left for an unknown reason. Jet's father originally promised he would return to him over seven years ago, but he never did. After being presumed dead, Jet took his fathers place as the leader. The crystal box was said to be passed down to the leaders of the Babylon Rogues and would unlock great treasures. "There has to be some secret to this box." Jet thought.

As Jet continued to think, loud foot steps were heard outside his door. The door burst open, which surprised jet and caused him to fall back in chair. "Oh, my head." Jet said as he stood up to look over his desk. Standing in front of the door was a large 19 year-old bird. The bird was a grey albatross that had three spiked feathers sticking out of the back of his head, white feathers covering his entire front side and darker grey shade feathers shaped like a flame. He wore tan glove with a metal loop, black and white sneaker with yellow straps, small beige goggles and a tribal necklace. He was Storm the Albatross, Jet's right-hand man.

Storm ran in frantically into the room and proceeded to bang on the desk like a madman. "Boss, we have a major problem!" Storm yelled. "Storm! At least learn to knock before you enter a room." A stern voice came from the door. The two birds looked over to see a 15 year-old (I know she is really 18, but try to work with me) female bird enter the room. The bird was a purple swallow with two large feathers that draped down her back and a darker shade of purple feathers shaped like a flame. She wore white gloves with tan loops, red boots, golden lenses sunglasses, white trousers with purple flames, a white top, a red circular jewel necklace and a white bandana. She was Wave the Swallow, the Babylon Rogue's chief mechanic and Jet's secret crush.

Jet and Wave have known each other long before they have ever knew Storm. The reason for this was because their fathers worked together in the previous generation of Babylon Rogues. Jet has always considered Wave a friend until lately, he has been feeling these strange emotions whenever she was around. Jet was snapped out of his Wave trance when he heard Storm's voice. "Is this what I think it is?" Storm asked. Jet looked at Storm and saw that he was holding the crystal box. "Yeah. That's when I took over things for my father." Jet said. "So this is the fabled key to Babylon Garden?" Wave asked. Jet nodded his head to answer Wave's question

"So it's true? Could our ancestors have left behind hidden treasure that's just waiting to be discovered?" Storm asked. Jet nodded his hand again. Wave tries to reach for the crystal box until Storm pulls it away. "Uh-uh! If you get your greasy little hands on this, you'll probably use it in some crazy experiment of yours!" Storm exclaimed. "Oh, come on; I only want to look at it." Wave complains, but Storm still wouldn't surrender the box. "You always say you ONLY want this or that! Remember the teachings of our ancestors, "Be careful what you ask for, ultimately you'll only get three true wishes." Storm said.

At this point, Jet was clearly annoyed by Storm and Wave's argument. "Oh, be quiet! Why'd you burst in here anyway!?" Jet demanded. Upon hearing Jet's yell, Storm and Wave stopped their fight and faced Jet. "Well, uh, an egg head? Egg, salad? No?!" Storm said confused. Wave grabbed his beak to shut him up and answered for him. "Someone called Dr. Eggman wants to speak with you." Wave explained. Storm pushes Wave away and yells "Hey! I wanted to say that!" "Well then, do it right next time!" Wave yelled back. "Uh...am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from the door.

The Rogues looked to the door to see Eggman enter through it. "So then, I heard you wanted to see me." Jet began. "Are you Jet, the legendary Rogue? Your reputation precedes you. I've heard so much about your infamous group." Eggman flattered. Jet was not falling for Eggmans flattery and demanded "Enough! What do you want?" "Well now, I heard a rumor... a rumor that you have the key to Babylon Garden. Now, could this be true?" Eggman said as he stared at the crystal box in Storm's hand. Storm saw Eggman staring at the crystal box and hid it behind his back, hoping he didn't see it.

"Huh? What's this key?" Jet asked, playing dumb. "Really now, you don't have to be so distrusting... Were you aware of this? I imagine not, yet. The key to Babylon Garden is..." Eggman trailed off as he whispered the rest to jet. "Heh. So let me get this straight; we just need to collect all these Chaos Emeralds, right?" Jet asked. Eggman nodded. "Sounds easy." Jet said "You think so?" Eggman asked. "What do you mean? Are you saying the Babylon Rogues aren't capable of stealing some puny emeralds?" Jet asked angrily

"No, of course not. But... have you seen these characters before?" Eggman asked as he pressed a few buttons on a small device. The device then shows a picture of Sonic, Shadow and Mach together. "They are called Sonic, Shadow and Mach and they are said to be the fastest creatures on Earth. I've had many, many dreadful encounters with these pests." Eggman said. "Hmph. They may be the fastest creatures on the ground, but in the air, with me and my Extreme Gear, they are just jokes." Jet said as he eyed a small green board leaning on the wall.

* * *

In a place called metal city, Shadow and Sonic were searching the city with the yellow chaos emerald. After the whole 'Black Doom incident' Shadow had officially become a part of the Sonic Gang and Sonic's best friend. "Tell me again. Why are we looking for the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked. "Because, if we find them now. Then we won't have to find them later, when the world is in danger." Shadow explained. "I could be doing something better, right now" Sonic said. Shadow knew that Sonic really wanted to go find Amy. She has been missing for three months and has still not been found. 

"Don't worry, Sonic. You'll have plenty of time to find your girlfriend when we're done." Shadow said. Sonic's face quickly turned red when he heard that Shadow called Amy his girlfriend. "She is not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Sonic quickly said. "Than why is your face red?" Shadow asked with a wicked smile. At that point, Sonic's face was so red; you would think he was Knuckles. But Sonic was saved when the heard a loud crash coming from one of the buildings.

Sonic and Shadow looked at the direction of the crash and saw Jet, Wave and Storm crashing through the building windows on some kind of airboards. Since it was night time and there were hardly any lights in the city area, Sonic or Shadow couldn't see who they were. Shadow then noticed that the chaos emerald he was holding began to glowing. "Those guys must have the chaos emerald." Shadow said. The three thieves landed on the ground and tried to escape from the police cars following close behind. "All right! Now were talking!" Sonic yelled as he chased the thieves, leaving Shadow behind. "That idiot." Shadow said as he chased after Sonic and the thieves.

Sonic used his super speed to get in front of them, but Jet just swerved past him. Sonic watched him ride away as Storm rode up behind him. Before Storm was able to hit him, Mach came out of nowhere and kicked Storm off his board. Storm was able to grab onto Wave's board and hitch a ride with her. "You better watch your back." Mach said. "Thanks, Mach." Sonic said. Shadow had managed to catch up to Sonic and hit him over the head. "What was that for?" Sonic asked as he rubbed the spot on his head. "For not being careful, idiot." Shadow replied. Shadow then noticed the board on the ground and found lamp insignia on it.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Mach shouted as he pointed to the fleeing thieves. Sonic quickly grabs the stray board and jumps on it to chase them down. Sonic weaved past the police cars and Wave and Storm until he was riding next to Jet. Sonic then swerves in front of Jet to cut him off. "Not bad." Jet said. Sonic looks back to see that jet had disappeared. "What the?" Sonic asked himself. Sonic then hears a sound from above and looks up to see Jet before he throttles down on him with incredible speed. Sonic was knocked off the board and the board was grabbed in midair by Jet as he rode away.

"And you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive? What a joke." Jet said before disappearing with Wave and Storm following close behind. Shadow and Mach had arrived too late to catch the thieves and decided to help Sonic back to his feet. Shadow grabbed the injured hedgehog by his arm and allowed him to lean on his shoulder. "Sonic, are you all right?" Mach asked. "Never better." Sonic replied. Sonic took one last look down the road that the Babylon Rogues had escaped from and said "Finally, new competition."

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	2. Getting Started

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Two: Getting Started

Sonic was walking around Metal City, think about the humiliating defeat he suffered at the hands of Jet, last night. "Man, who ever that guy was, he is going to be tough to beat. But the question is, how am I going to find him." Sonic thought. Sonic had decided to take a trip to the center of the city to explore. Just then, Eggman appeared on one of the large video screens.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome everyone! I hope you're all ready for a show; we've got an exciting event, just for you. Since you all seem so bored, I put together a little something extra to spice things up! I call it the "EX World Grand Prix"; a tournament to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear. Not just a race, but a special race, to see who's the fastest. These races are no-holds-barred! All contestants pay a simple entry fee of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner takes it all! So, let's see who among you dares to meet this challenge!" Eggman advertised before shutting the screen off.

"Eggman! What is he up to this time?" Sonic asked. Eggman once again appeared on the screen. "And there's more! Before I forget, I'll present the current contestants. These players, they're hot; the best racers I could find!" Eggman said as he showed the picture of the contestants. It turned out that the contestants were Jet, Wave and Storm. "Hey! That's the guy!" Sonic said as he looked at Jet's picture. "The EX World Grand Prix, huh? Let's do this!" Sonic said.

"Told you he would be interested, Shadow." Mach's voice came from behind. Sonic turned around to find Shadow and Mach walking up to him. "What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "To enter the EX World Grand Prix, you need to have a team of three people. That's not all. You also need to have Extreme Gear to participate." Shadow explained. "Extreme Gear?" Sonic asked. Then, Mach showed Sonic a red and grey board like the ones Jet and his gang rode. "Extreme Gear is a type of ride that uses air as its fuel. They can go up to 500 mile per hour. But I'm guessing you already knew that." Mach said, refering to what happened last night

"So all we have to do is race on these things and win? No problem." Sonic said. "If you think so, then here." Shadow says as he throws Sonic a blue and silver board. Sonic catches the board and Sonic stares at it with interest. "I call it, the Blue Star. I made it myself, along with Mach's gear" Shadow said. "I call mine, the Unknown" Mach said. "Where's your gear, Shadow." Sonic asked. "My air skates fall into the same category as Extreme Gear, so they are allowed." Shadow explained. "So when do we start?" Sonic asked. "The preliminary race starts in three hours. We should use that time to practice." Shadow said. "No problem." Sonic said.

Sonic placed the Blue Star on the ground and jumped on. But once he jumped on it, Sonic fell off as the Blue Star took off without him. "Hey! Get back here!" Sonic yelled to the gear as he chased after it. "This is going to take a while." Mach said. "This is bad." Shadow said. "Hey, with a little practice, Sonic will be able to race just fine." Mach said. "It won't matter if he doesn't beat the time limit." Shadow said. "Time limit?" Mach asked. "All teams must cross the finish line under three minutes to pass the preliminary round. If one member of a team doesn't make it in time, then the whole team is disqualified." Shadow explained.

This new rule had caught Mach by surprise and began to worry him. Shadow had no problem, since he could already use his skates, and Mach has practiced with Extreme Gear since he had arrived in Metal City. The only problem was the inexperienced Sonic. "Maybe he'll be a good rider when the race starts." Mach says. The Blue Star passes Mach and Shadow with Sonic was still chasing from behind it. "We're doomed." Shadow said.

* * *

Three hours have passed since Sonic had started chasing his gear around the city. Thanks to Shadow's chaos control he was able to catch it. It was now time for the big race and Mach and Shadow were speaking with Sonic. "All right, Sonic. You already learned how steer and stay on your gear. But you still haven't learned how to speed up or use tricks." Mach said. "Tricks?" Sonic asked. "If you perform a good enough trick, the judges will subtract some of your time depending on the trick." Shadow explained. "But since you don't know how to, don't do any. We can't afford to have you mess up during the race." Mach said. "Got it." Sonic said. 

Sonic, Shadow and Mach took their positions at the starting line. Their opponents were three of Eggmans racing robots. The racers were supposed to race across the busy Metal City without getting hit. They would have to avoid early traffic, random pedestrians and a big jump. "Racers, take your positions at the starting line." The announcer said. They took their place behind an electric line that started at the top of a large slope for a big jump. "Ready! 3...2...1...GO!" the announcer yelled and the race began.

The racers jumped on their boards and started down the steep slope. The slope soon ended as the racers came close to a large jump. Shadow and Mach were able to put their gear to an angle that allowed them to jump to a section high above the traffic, along with one robot. Unfortunately for Sonic, he didn't know how to put the gear to an angle and fell into the traffic with the two other robots. Sonic tried his best to avoid the cars as the came towards him fast. Sonic was able escape the traffic and make a turn to get back into the race. But the robots were not as lucky.

Shadow and Mach jumped off the higher section to land back on the original track. Mach looked back and noticed that Sonic wasn't with them. "Hey! Sonic's gone!" Mach yelled. "We can stop now! We just have to hope he makes it on time!" Shadow yelled back as he sped up to enter the tunnel. Mach looked back for a second before speeding up to catch up with Shadow.

Back with Sonic, Sonic had arrived at the same place where Shadow and Mach had landed and started his way towards the tunnel that they entered. "I'm finally starting to get the hang of this." Sonic said. His self-victory was soon interrupted when the remaining Eggman robot rides up behind him and lands a strong blow to the back of his head. The robot races into the tunnel and Sonic fell off his gear. "Hey, that's cheating!" Sonic yelled. The, a robotic chao, named Omochao (Annoying pest) flew up to sonic and said "Anything goes in this an Extreme Gear race, Sonic"

Sonic got back to his feet and jumped onto the Blue Star to chase down the robot that attacked him. Sonic entered the tunnel and was soon faced with on-coming traffic. Sonic swerved between the cars and exited the tunnel without a scratch. Sonic had found the robot, but was unable to reach him when a long train got in his way. Sonic thought it was time to give up until he noticed a thin rail that led over the train and on to the other side of it. Sonic knew that it was risky, but it was the only chance he had. Sonic jumped off a nearby ramp and landed on the rail, trying to keep his balance. After being able to maintain his balance, Sonic jumped off the rail and landed safely on the ground.

Back with Shadow and Mach, the two jumped off a small ramp from the top of the city tower and landed safely on the ground below to reach the finish line. After passing the finish line, Shadow and Mach stopped and looked back to see if Sonic was coming. "Where is he?" Mach asked. Shadow looked at the timer on the large television screen to see that Sonic only had 40 seconds until the timer was up. "Come on, Sonic. You can do it." Shadow said in his mind.

Sonic had turned the final corner and saw the robot racing toward the large tower. "Anything goes, huh? All right, you piece of scrape! Let's see how you like it!" Sonic yelled. Sonic grabbed the Blue Star from under him and begins to perform his spin dash. Sonic's spin dash allowed him to reach the robot and tear through its body, destroying it. Sonic landed on the Blue Star again and saw a large ramp ahead. Unlike last time, Sonic knew what to do at the ramp.

Sonic angled his gear at the top of the ramp and pushed upwards. Sonic landed in the upper area of the tower and had one more ramp left to jump. Sonic jumped off the ramp and landed on the ground safely to pass the finish line. Sonic jumped off his board and was greeted by Mach and Shadow. "I did it, guys. Not bad, huh?" Sonic said cheerily. "Uh...Sonic. Look." Mach said as he pointed to the timer. Sonic looked at the timer and his happy attitude became sad. The timer said "3.59.59", meaning he had missed the time limit by 59 seconds.

"I'm sorry, guys." Sonic said sadly. "Hold on, folk. The judges have discovered that Sonic has performed a grind trick during the race." Omochao says. The screen then shows a video of Sonic grinding the rail over the train. "The judges will now recalculate Sonic's score." Omochao said. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they awaited Sonic's final score. The score board was lit up and showed Sonic's official time was 2.59.59. Sonic had beaten the time limit by one millisecond.

"YAHOO!!!" Sonic yelled in happiness. Mach was jumping around with excitement and Shadow gave out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank God." Shadow said. Sonic then pulls on Shadow arm and starts dancing around with him, much to Shadow's displeasure. Meanwhile, the Babylon Rogues were watching the entire race from atop one of the city biuldings. "That blue guy sure is lucky." Storm said "Looks like the competition will be tough. You better watch yourself, Jet." Wave said. "It won't matter. In the end, I will win those chaos emeralds and have the treasure of Babylon" Jet said as he gave out an arrogant laugh.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	3. Making a Splash

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Three: Making a Splash

In the lovely paradise of Splash Canyon, the Sonic, Shadow and Mach team were exploring the area and checking up on the competition for their next race. "So far, all I have seen are a bunch of wannabe riders. Even you could probably beat them, Sonic." Mach said. "The only ones we haven't seen are those bird guys from the other day." Sonic said. "That makes me wonder. Don't find it suspicious that Eggman would hold an Extreme Gear tournament the day after those thieves took the chaos emerald?" Mach asked "Nope." Sonic replied.

Even though Sonic didn't agree, Mach and Shadow thought that Eggman was up to something. After all, Eggman created a racing tournament for riding something that only the Babylon Rogues could master. Their walk around the canyon was interrupted when a familiar voice sounded off. "Hey, Shadow." The group looked forward to see Kumori running up to them with her own board gear, the Shroud, and halted to a stop in front of them. "Kumori, don't tell me you signed up too." Sonic said. "Of course. It really looks exciting and fun. Why wouldn't I join? And besides... this way, I'll be able to keep my eyes on Shadow." Kumori said with starry eyes.

Of course, Shadow wasn't paying any attention to Kumori. Shadow just stared at the Blue Star in his hands, obviously thinking hard. "Hey, Shadow! Are you even listening?!" Kumori yelled. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and finally noticed Kumori. "Kumori? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "Well, if you would have payed attention, then you would know!" Kumori said in a huff. "Sorry. I was too busy, thinking about that mark." Shadow said. "What mark?" Sonic asked. "The one on the boards that belong to those thieves back in Metal City. I think it was the mark of Babylon." Shadow explained.

"Babylon?" Kumori asked. "Yes; the mark of the Babylon Rogues. I read an article about them, back on the ARK, 50 years ago. Over 3000 years ago, there was a floating island known as Babylon Garden. Supposedly, robbers lived there. According to rumors... this "legendary" band, the Babylon Rogues, were great thieves. Legend also says that the Babylon Rogues incurred the wrath of the Gods because of their crimes, and that the island was cast into the depths of the Earth. After that, supposedly the Babylonians were then scattered for all time, never to be found. But they say that the Babylon Rogue's treasure still remains on that island, waiting to be discovered." Shadow explained

"There are also rumors that the Babylon Rogues were Extreme Gear specialists. Professor Gerald read about this and that's how I got my air skates" Shadow continued. "Still, how can boards and shoe like them just float?" Mach asked. "That's an easy one to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the—"Kumori explained, but was interrupted. "STOP!! I get it, okay?! They just float and that's good enough for me!" Mach yelled out.

After Mach was finished yelling, the group could here someone laughing from the side. The one laughing turned out to be one of the thieves from Metal City, Wave. "Huh?" Sonic asked. "Sorry, but it's just too funny." Wave said. Wave's eyes soon caught sight of the Blue Star. "Hey. That's an unusual gear." Wave said as she took it from Shadow to inspect it. "I customized it myself. I used special parts I found back on my former home." Shadow said, referring to the ARK.

"This isn't half bad for an amateur. Still, you can never be too careful." Wave thought. Wave pulls out a small red device at the bottom of the Blue Star, where no one could see it. Wave then starts laughing, leaving everyone confused. "Well, I never imagined anyone would enter the race with such a piece of junk." Wave said as she threw back the Blue Star to Shadow. "Thanks though. It was good for a laugh. See ya" Wave said as she walked away.

Shadow didn't seem to be affected by Wave's insult, but Kumori was taking it personal. "Oh, the never of that girl. Making fun of gear that MY Shadow made. Just who does she think she is?" Kumori said with hate. Yeah! How can she just walk in and diss Shadow like that?" Sonic asked. Shadow placed a hand on Kumori's shoulder to stop her anger. "Calm down. We'll show her during the race." Shadow said. "You're right." Kumori said.

* * *

At another part of the canyon, Jet and Storm we waiting for Wave to get back and Jet was not very patient. "What's taking her so long?! She should have been back by now!" Jet complained over and over again. "Maybe she got lost somewhere." Storm suggested. "Don't be an idiot. Wave never gets lost." Jet reminded his friend. "Oh yeah." Storm said stupidly. Jet slapped himself in the face hard, wondering why he even tried to explain anything to Storm. It was then that Wave decided to show up.

"Hey guys." Wave said to them. When Wave walked up to Jet, she could see that he was angry. "What?" Wave asked. "Where were you?! You supposed to go to Eggman's factory, pick up the parts and reconfigure our gear! So what took you so long?!" Jet yelled at his female companion. "Sorry. I was heading back, when I ran into that blue rat and his friends. Apparently that black rat knows about our group and the treasure of Babylon." Wave told him. "Do they know how to find it?" Jet asked. "No, they don't." Wave replied. Jet gave out a sigh of relief.

"So what about our gear?" Storm asked. Wave then threw the two Extreme gear boards at their respective owners. When the two caught them, they we amazed at the advancement that Wave did. Their gear looked more sleek and sturdy then their previous boards "Wow, Wave. These are amazing." Jet said. "Thanks to the parts Eggman supplied, I was able to create more advanced versions of our gear. Storm, your gear is called the Hurricane." Wave said. "Cool." Storm said. "And Jet, your gear is called Wind Rider." Wave said. Jet looked over his board again, but then noticed that Wave didn't have her gear with her.

"Where is your gear, Wave?" Jet asked. Wave then showed her gear to the two. Her board was also more advanced was more sleek and sturdy, like Jet's and Storm's gear. "Say "hello" to the Tsunami." Wave said. "Wow." Jet and Storm said in amazement "The next race is about to begin. Please come to the gate, participants!" Omochao said over the loudspeaker. "Go clobber them, wave" Jet said. Wave gives the two a thumbs-up before running to the starting line.

* * *

When Wave at the starting line, she noticed that her competition was a bunch of amateur riders. "With these guys as my competition, this race will be a snap." Wave said confidently "I couldn't agree with you more." Kumori's said as she walked next to Wave. "Don't tell me your gonna race me." Wave said. "I will not only race, but I'll win." Kumori said with confidence. "In your dreams." Wave said. Wave and Kumori took their places at the starting line. "Ready! 3...2...1...GO!" Omochao yelled and the race began.

When Omochao had reached one, most of the contestants jumped the gun and were disqualified for starting early. The only ones left were Wave and Kumori. "I knew those losers wouldn't last long, but they didn't start." Wave said, laughing. Wave thought this race was in the bag until Kumori sped up and passed her. "Not bad, for an amateur." Wave said. Wave sped up to catch Kumori as the both entered a cave to begin the first quarter of the race.

When the two first reached the cave, there was a large gap between the two sections of the track and only a small ramp. Wave knew that the ramp wouldn't allow her to reach the other side and then noticed a large acceleration ring in the air. Wave moved the Tsunami to an angle to allow her to jump through the ring and push her towards the other side of the gap. Kumori knew her gear wasn't built to fly like Wave's and found no other option but to jump. Kumori jumped off the ramp, but had fallen in halfway. Kumori thought she was done for until the Shroud landed on a secret rail and allowed her to enter a secret track.

Wave had just exited the cave and found no sign of Kumori following. "Hah! I knew she couldn't keep up!" Wave boasted. Just when she thought it was over, Kumori came out of a small hole in the canyon wall and landed right in front of Wave. "What?" Wave questioned. Kumori looked back at Wave and stuck her tongue out before entering the river part of the track. Wave and Kumori were riding the rapids, trying to avoid the deadly rocks, until then came to a large waterfall. To their surprise, the waterfall picked them up and shot them straight into the air.

Wave and Kumori landed safely on the other side of the waterfall and were headed in the path of a large ramp. Wave changed her direction to avoid the ramp. Kumori was about to do the same thing until she noticed a rail above the ramp. Kumori jumped off the ramp and grinded on the rail over the hills. Wave thought she was winning until she noticed that Kumori was grinding the rails to avoid the obstacles. Wave then noticed a ramp hidden behind a bush and a few acceleration rings in the air. Wave jumped off the ramp and flew through the rings to avoid any obstacles in her way.

Wave and Kumori landed at the exact same time as the made their way into another cave for the final stretch. "At this rate, I'll lose. Looks like I have no other choice." Wave thought as she pulled something big out of her pocket. Kumori and Wave noticed a wall of water in their path and figured that it was a waterfall. Kumori and Wave jumped as soon as the reached the water to fly down to the ground. Before Kumori could touch the ground, Wave pulled out a large wrench and nailed Kumori in the back of the head. The blow sent Kumori flying off her gear and into the river below.

Wave landed safely to cross the finish line and win the race. Kumori pulled herself out of the river as Shadow and the others came to help her. "Kumori, are you all right?" Shadow asked. "Yeah." Kumori replied sadly as she looked at Wave celebrating with Jet and Storm. Shadow noticed this and said. "Don't worry. I promise I'll beat her for you." Kumori smiled at Shadow and said "Thank you, Shadow." Now that she had attacked Kumori and made her lose the race, Shadow was determined to get revenge and defeat Wave.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	4. Stand the Heat

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Four: Stand the Heat

Mach was walking around the blazing Egg Factory, checking out the track before he began his race. Since it was over a hundred degrees in the factory, Mach was burning up inside his helmet. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a helmet during race. I'm boiling in this thing. Maybe I should take it off for a few minutes, before the race starts." Mach said. Mach slowly started to take his helmet off while he continued walking. Mach had removed his helmet over his mouth, but stopped when he ran into someone, literally. The sudden collision knocked Mach to the ground and caused his helmet to twist around his head.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a gruff voice yelled at him. Mach turned his helmet around to its proper position to find that the person he ran into was Storm, the thief from Metal City. Once Mach properly placed his helmet on, Storm instantly remembered him as the one who kicked him back at Metal City. "Huh? You!" Mach and Storm yelled at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Mach questioned. "I'll make sure to pay you back for this!" Storm said, obviously ignoring the question.

Both Mach and Storm get back to their feet and raised their fists to get ready to fight. "Hah! I let you get away last time, but definitely NOT today!" Mach shouted. "Why wait 'til later, you little punk? I'll pay you back tenfold, NOW!" Storm threatened. As Mach starts to wind up a punch, but a random Eggman robot from behind was unlucky enough to receive it. "Oh, sorry." Mach said to the robot. "Wa-hahahaha! What're you doin', you clumsy fool? Was that supposed to be some kind of punch?" Storm laughed.

Storm winds up his own punch and throws it at Mach. But Mach saw the punch out of the corner of his eye and jumped out of the way. "Nice try, buddy." Mach said. When the punch missed Mach, it landed a direct blow to the poor robot. "Sorry there! It wasn't my fault! If he hadn't jumped out of the way just now, I would've clobbered--" Storm trailed off as the robot blew up in his face. Seeing the robot blow up on Storm, Mach rolled over with laughter.

"You think that's funny, do ya?" Storm said angrily. "Actually, I do." Mach replied. Both Mach and Storm pulled back their fists to punch, but stopped when the announcements came on. "The race is about to start! All participants please get to your positions now." Omochao announced. "The track then; we'll finish it there!" Mach challenged. "Looking forward to it!" Storm accepted. Storm and Mach made their way to the starting line, caught in a heated staring contest.

* * *

Mach and Storm arrived at the starting line and found their competition too be very unsatisfying. "Man, they'll let just about anyone enter the race." Storm said. "You're actually right, for once." Mach said. "That meant you too." Storm said. "What!" Mach yelled in anger. Mach tried to calm his anger for the big bird as he walked to his place at the starting line. "Ready! 3...2...1...GO!" Omochao yelled and the race began.

The riders flew out from the starting line and down the large slope. At the end of the slope was a large ramp. Mach angled the Unknown and Storm angled the Hurricane to jump high off the ramp and received maximum air. Mach pulled off three back flips and land safely on the ground. Storm did three right spins before landing on the ground. The other riders tried to perform trick as well, but failed at landed on their faces instead of their gear. Now the only ones left were Storm and Mach.

Mach held a temporary lead until Storm sped up and passed him. Speeding up was a bad idea on Storm's part because he was coming up to a sharp turn and was going too fast to make it. Storm had no choice but to put stop and lose all the speed he had gained. Mach, on the other hand, slowed down to make the turn and sped back up to take the lead again. Storm saw this and turned the Huricane around to face the direction Mach went and started back up again.

Mach came up to a ramp and jumped off it to land on the track across a pool of lava. Storm also reached the ramp, but instead of simply jumping off it, Storm angled the Hurricane to make a big jump and landed on a track above the one Mach was on. "See ya later, chump!" Storm shouted from above and took off. Mach wasn't about to let Storm win this race and made a quick turn and then found a large fan that shot him straight up. Once Mach landed, he saw that Storm had gained a huge lead in front of him.

"There has got to be a way to get ahead of that bird brain." Mach said. Storm was about to turn the corner until a pillar of lava came out of nowhere and caught him by surprise. Storm fell off the Hurricane, which allowed Mach to take the lead. Mach turned the corner and looked forward to see a small ramp coming up that led to another part of the track. He readied himself to jump it until Storm came out of nowhere and punched Mach into the wall. Mach fell off the Unknown and got up to his knees to watch as Storm took the lead. "See ya at the finish line, loser!" Storm yelled back.

Storm jumped off the ramp and landed in the manufacturing part of the factory. Strom swerved and punched through the robots, the cranes and the other mechanical systems that got in his way. Storm then came to another sharp turn similar to the one before and knew what to do this time. Storm slowed down so that he could make the turn and speed back up again. Storm then found a small mechanical pulley and grabbed on to allow himself to be pulled by it.

After riding the pulley around the blazing core of the factory, Storm jumped off and made a turn that led to the final stretch of the race. "Hah! I knew that masked punk couldn't beat me! I win!" Storm boasted. Just when he thought he had won, Mach jumped out of nowhere and was holding a huge red and yellow hammer. "This is for nailing me back on the track!" Mach yelled as he brought the hammer down on Storm. Storm was knocked off the Hurricane and fell to the ground as Mach passed the finish line to win the race.

Storm pounded his fist into the ground after realizing that he had just lost the race. Mach jumped off the Unknown and was greet by the rest of his team. "You did great, Mach." Shadow said. "Thanks, Shadow." Mach said. Mach was waiting for Sonic to say something, but he didn't. Mach noticed that Sonic was staring at the hammer that he was holding. "What's wrong with you, Sonic?" Mach asked. "Where did you find that?" Sonic asked, refering to the hammer. "What?" Mach asked again. "That hammer, where did you find it?" Sonic asked again. "I found it somewhere along the track." Mach answered

After Mach had said that, Sonic took off down the track in a flash. "Why is he so worked up over a stupid hammer?" Mach asked Shadow. "That's not just some stupid hammer. That the Piko-Piko Hammer. It once belonged to Amy Rose." Shadow explained. Mach just stared at the hammer he held; realizing it might belong to the person Sonic was looking for. Down the track, Sonic was looking franticly for Amy. "Amy! I know you're here! Please, come out! Amy?! AMY!" Sonic yelled desperately for her, but his yells were all in vain, as she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	5. Storm on Ice

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Five: Storm on Ice

On the Babylon Rogues airship, Jet was sitting at his desk in his room, looking between his crystal box and the light-blue chaos emerald that they stole from Metal City. "Hmm...I just wonder if I can trust Eggman. He does know the secret of Babylon and how to find it, but how can I be sure that he won't steal the treasure once we find it?" Jet thought. "Wow! Are you actually thinking?" Wave's voice came up next to him. The sudden appearance of Wave surprised Jet and caused him to fall back in his chair and Make him drop the control box on the floor.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me get that." Wave said as she reached for the crystal box. "No. let me get it." Jet said as he reached for the crystal box. Wave's hand touched the crystal box first and Jet's hand landed on top of hers. Wave and Jet were surprised at this moment and looked at each other in the eyes. "Uh...your hand is touching mine." Wave said embarrassingly. "Uh-huh." Jet said simply. "Are you going to move it?" Wave asked. "No." Jet replied. Jet and Wave closed their eyes and moved their heads closer to each other. This is the moment Jet had been dreaming of for a long time and didn't plan on letting anything ruin it. Unfortunately for him, his special moment was ruined when loud thumps could be heard outside his door.

"Hey, Boss!" Storm yelled as he flung the doors open. Storm's sudden intrusion caused Jet and Wave to jump up in surprise and cause them to land on their backs. Storm didn't pay any attention to Wave being there and started to bang Jet's desk like a madman. "Boss? T-The masked dude beat me, in the race...!" Storm yelled. Jet pulled himself up with his desk and seemed to be very irritated with Storm. Wave gets up from the floor and walks next to Storm.

"Man, you really ARE worthless." Wave said. Storm growled at her for a moment before turning back to Jet. "Boss, it wasn't my fault! H-he must've cheated; that's it. He must've used some special type of Gear!" Storm said frantically. "Bad move, Storm." Jet thought. "What?! Are you implying that you lost because of MY Gear?! No one can tune a Gear the way I can! Accept it, buddy - it's not the board; your skills just suck." Wave said in anger.

Wave's insult about his skills had caught Storm by surprise. "W-wh... W-wha? S... S... S-Suck?" Storm stuttered. "Yes. S-U-C-K. Suck." Wave spelled it out for him. "Su... su... su" Storm continued to stutter. Jet was becoming irritated with the fight and quickly interrupted. "Stop it!! Now, let's get down to business. I believe our colleague, Eggman... He's gotta be hiding something. And you know... I don't like secrets, so I've got a job for you, Storm." Jet said

Storm quickly forgot his argument with Wave and faced Jet. "Sure." Storm said. "I want you to sneak into Eggman's base, and find out what he's hiding there! Make sure you look carefully." Jet instructed. Storm saluted Jet and started to walk away. "Hey, before you go... Bring something back, or don't return at all." Jet ordered. "Yes, SIR!!" Storm shouted as he blazed out of the room. On his way out, Storm slammed the door shut, which knocked a picture of Jet's father off the wall and onto Jet. "AHHH!!" Jet screamed. Jet was furious and threw the picture off him, picked up his desk and threw it out the window. "That's the fourth desk and third window we lost this week." Wave said.

* * *

Storm had arrived at Eggman's new base, which turned out to be a factory in the Arctic. The place was covered in ice and there were security and racer robots all around the place. Storm had been exploring the factory for a while now and had absolutely no idea what he was looking for. "I have to find something or the boss won't let me come back." Storm said to himself. Storm was about to walk around the corner, but noticed a security robot headed his way and hid behind the wall.

Storm was lucky enough to get behind the wall in time before the robot had seen it. The robot searched the area for a while before moving on. "That was close. As long as I don't make a sound, everything will be ok." Storm thought. Thanks to Storm's clumsiness and lack of attention, Storm didn't notice the Hurricane on the ground in front of him. Storm stepped on the Hurricane and fell on his back as it shot up in the air. The Hurricane fell to the ground with a loud thump. Seeing that the robot did not notice the sound, Storm gave out a sigh of relief. The robot heard the sigh and noticed Storm.

"Security alert! Security alert! Intruder found on level one!" the robot shouted. "Oh, come on." Storm complained. Just then, seven racer robots came out of nowhere and began to chase Storm. Storm jumped on the Hurricane and raced for his life. Storm then noticed a road below them that looked similar to the one back at the Egg Factory. Storm jumped off the road to land on the track with the robot riders following close behind him.

Storm and the robots first started off by going down a large slope before jumping off a large ramp. Storm decided to show off by performing a back-flip with a right spin. Storm landed safely on the track and was still being followed by four of the racer robots. The three missing robots were trying to outdo Storm by performing tricks of their own, but they either fell in the gap or crashed into the wall and destoryed themselves.

Storm made a sharp turn and found that the track was blocked by a security robot. "Stay out of my way!" Storm yelled. Storm pulled back his fist and delivered a hard punch through the security robot, destroying it. Storm slowed down at a sharp turn before turning and speeding up again. The two of the robots followed Storms example and slowed down to make the turn. But the other two did not slow down and crashed straight into the wall.

Storm was headed for a large ramp and angled the Hurricane to jump off the ramp and land on the upper level. One of the robots was able to follow him, but the other landed on the lower level of the track. Storm looked back to see only one robot still keeping up with him. "They are just as annoying as that masked guy." Storm said. Storm looked forward to see that he was headed for a section of fan blades running through the track. Storm had no problem getting through them, as he used his incredible strength to punch through them. The robot wasn't as lucky as it was cut to pieces by the blades.

Storm found a pulley and grabbed on to it to allow himself to be carried upwards and across the entire factory. Once he got off the pulley, he noticed a large tower shaped like Eggman's ungly face just up ahead. "He ought to have something there." Storm said. Storm raced to the tower until he felt something bang the back of the Hurricane. Storm looked back to find that it was the robot that disappeared in an earlier part of the track.

The robot kept banging the back of the Hurricane, hoping to knock Storm off of it. Storm did his best to stay on the Hurricane as he noticed that they came closer to the final ramp. The robot also noticed this and they both said "Uh-oh" Storm and the robot jump off the ramp and were sent hurtling in the air. Storm knew he wouldn't make it by himself, so he decided to get help from the robot. Storm turned around and pulled back his fist to send it straight through the robot's chest area. The attack caused the robot to explode, which allowed Storm enough force to make it across the gap.

Storm had landed on the other side of the track and continued on towards the tower he saw earlier. When Storm had arrived at the tower, he stopped at the entrance and jumped off the hurricane. "There has to be something good here." Storm said. Storm entered the tower and decided to take the stairs all the way up to the top floor. Once Storm had reached Eggman's computer room, he collapsed to the frozen floor from exhaustion. "Next time, I'm taking the elevator." Storm said.

After taking a few minute to catch his breath, Storm walked over to the computer and tried to access it. Unfortunately for him, it required a password. "What was that password Wave told me to enter?" Asked himself "_Remember, Storm. When you reach the computer room, enter the password. the password is Maria." _Storm remembered Wave telling him. Storm typed in the password into the computer and it opened a file into Eggman's diary. "Wow. Eggman's diary. I better save this." Storm said as he placed a small disk into the computer. After the disk was done recording the information, Storm quickly took it and left, before he was discovered.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	6. The Cave Race

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Six: The Cave

In the forest inside Green Cave, Jet was sleeping on the ground while Wave was pacing around frantically, waiting for Storm to show up with the information. "Oh... oh boy, oh boy... Ugh!" Wave repeated over and over. She then stopped her pacing as she looked at Jet sleeping. "How can he be so relaxed? Especially when he has a very important race coming up. Although, he does look kind of cute when he is sleeping like that." Wave thought. Wave continued to stare at Jet until she realized what she said in her mind. The memory of her and Jet almost kissing back on the airship kept flashed in her mind and shook her head to dismiss the thought. "Snap out of it, Wave! You can't really be falling for Jet!" Wave shouted in her mind.

It was at that time that Jet woke up and noticed that she was shaking her head around for no reason. "What's wrong with you?" Jet asked. Wave snapped out of her trance and quickly turned away to hide the blush on her face. "Nothing. I'm just wondering what's taking Storm so long." Wave said. "Just sit down and relax. Chill, Wave." Jet said. Wave turn back towards him with a stern look. "Really, Jet! How can you be so relaxed at a time like this?! Don't you see? As the leader, you've got responsibilities. Some you understand, but you—" Jet then just tuned Wave out after that. Out of the corner of his eye, Jet then noticed Sonic riding on a ramp.

"Hmm, I think it's time for a little fun." Jet said. Jet noticed that Wave closed her eyes in the middle of her boring lecture and tiptoed away to make sure she didn't notice. Once Jet made it into the clear, he jumps onto a nearby tree branch. Wave then noticed that Jet was gone and saw him jump to another tree. "Hey, Jet! You come back here! Right now! ...Why do I even bother? Unless I take charge, nothing ever gets done here." Wave said as she grabs the Tsunami and starts to walk away.

Back with Sonic and his team, Sonic launches off a ramp and performs three right-spins. Shadow and Mach were watching from below, monitoring Sonic's skills. "The semifinal race will begin in ten minutes! Please convene at the gate prior to that time." Omochao said over the loudspeaker. Sonic flipped off the Blue Star and caught it mid-air before landing perfectly on his feet. "Very impressive, Sonic. With your new-found skills, you could actually have a chance making it to the finals." Shadow said. "Thanks...I think." Sonic said, not sure if that was an compliment or an insult.

"Not very impressive for someone of your reputation." A voice came from the trees. The team looks up to find Jet standing in one of the trees. "It's you." Sonic said. "You know, I've checked you out actually. Not bad; I admit you're pretty fast on your feet. But here, it's a whole different story when riding with Extreme Gear! You see, to be the fastest on a Gear, you have to become one with the wind! Without wings, well, you might as well kiss the ground and go home!" Jet said before leaping into the trees. His laughter could be heard echoing through out the entire cave.

"Who does he think he is?!" Mach shouts. "Hmm... Well I don't think he's all talk, you know; I better be on my toes during this competition." Sonic said. Just then, Wave started to walk past them. "What are you doing here." Shadow said in anger. "I was on way to the race. What's it to you?" Wave asked. "This couldn't be anymore perfect. I will be racing as well." Shadow said. "Well then, may the best rider win. And don't worry, I intend to." Wave said before headed to the starting line. "Good luck, Shadow" Sonic said. "I don't need luck." Shadow said before walking to the starting line.

* * *

"Will all participants, please report to the starting line to begin the race." Omochao said over the loudspeaker. Wave and Shadow had arrived at the starting line to find that their competition was, once again, a major disappointment. "Man, the competition get lamer with every race." Wave said. "I don't think we should waste our time with these amateurs. Here, let me take care of them." Shadow said as he walked over to the other riders. The sound of punches landing and ambulance sirens could be heard from the direction Shadow and the riders were was. "He really knows to get his point across, doesn't he" Wave said as she took her place at the starting line. "Ready! 3...2...1...GO!" Omochao yelled and the race began.

Shadow and Wave start off by going down the large slope before reaching the ramp. When Wave jumped off the ramp, she decided to show off by performing a front-flip with two right spins before landing. Wave's tricks somehow had increased her speed and allowed her to take a huge lead ahead of Shadow. When Shadow had landed, in wasn't on the ground. Shadow had landed on a slick vine that allowed him to grind along it and catch up to Wave.

Wave first slowed down and sped back up so that she could make a sharp turn around the corner. Shadow followed her example and was able to make the corner like she did. Wave looked back and saw that Shadow was only a few feet behind her. "This guy is very persistent for a rat." Wave said. Wave looked down the track to see that they were both headed towards a ramp that led off the track. Shadow changed his direction to avoid the ramp, but Wave was too far ahead to avoid the jump.

Wave jumped off the ramp and closed her eyes to await her imminent impact with the ground below her. She opened her eyes when she found that she wasn't falling at all. It turned out that the ramp flung her into the air and straight into a row of acceleration rings. The rings created a shortcut that allowed her to get ahead of Shadow. Shadow looked up and saw Wave pass through the vines and onto the next part of the track. Shadow quickly jumped onto the vines and grinded across them to catch up with Wave.

Wave landed on the ground and looked back to find that Shadow was still following close behind. "Doesn't that rat ever give up?" Wave questioned. Wave looked forward again that she was headed for a cliff. Wave tried to stop, but she was going to fast and flew off. Shadow had managed to stop in time and looked down the cliff where Wave had fallen. Just then, a large centipede flew past him and Shadow saw that wave was riding on its back. Shadow looked down to find another centipede headed his way and jumped on its back to follow Wave up to the higher levels of the cave.

Wave jumped off the centipede to continue down the track. Wave looked back and found that Shadow was not following her. "It's about time I got rid off that pest. He was beginning to bug me." Wave said. As Wave continued down the track, she came to a sharp corner. She slowed down to turn, but when she did, Shadow came out of nowhere and passed by her. "What?!" Wave shouted in surprise. Shadow was headed down the final stretch and Wave knew that he would win. "Unless..." Wave said with a smirk.

Shadow was headed down the final ramp that led to a giant spider web. It was obvious that the web was part of the track and that he needed to use it if was going to win. Shadow was about to jump when he felt something hard and cold hit him in the back of his head and caused him to lose his balance. Shadow got to his knees and looked forward to see Wave holding a huge wrench. Wave jumped the ramp and shouted "Later, chump." Before bouncing away on the web. Shadow was not about to let that bird beat him in a race. Shadow released his power rings and clutched them in his hands. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and disappeared.

Wave landed back on the ground and was only a few feet away from crossing the finish line. "I knew I couldn't lose. No rat could beat the Babylon Rogues" Wave celebrated. Then, out of nowhere, Shadow appeared in front of her and delivered and hard kick to the side of her head. Wave fell of the Tsunami and watched as Shadow crossed the finish line to win the race. Then, Jet jumped from the trees and ran to Wave's side. "Wave, are you ok." Jet asked. "I'm fine. The only that hurts is my pride." Wave said. Jet looked to Shadow, who was celebrating with his team, wih eyes full of hate. "I promise, I'll make him regret what he did." Jet said.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Rise of Babylon

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Seven: Rise of Babylon

In the middle of a vast desert, a large roman style coliseum was in the middle of it, playing as the starting line for the final race. Just outside the coliseum, Jet and Wave were sitting near the old ruins, waiting for Storm to arrive. To Jet's relief, Storm had finally arrived, riding the Hurricane towards them. "Boss! Sorry to keep you waiting for me!" Storm yelled. Storm grinded to a halt, and falls off the Hurricane to land on his face. "How'd it go?" Jet asked. Storm stands up and shows the small disk that he took from Eggman's base. "Take a look at this, boss!" Storm said. "Gimme!" Wave said as she took the disk out of Storm's hand.

Wave removes her necklace and turns it to show a small slot in it. It turned out that Wave's necklace was actually a small portable computer. Wave placed the disk inside the necklace and then projects a holographic screen from it. "Uh-huh. Yes. Hmm? Is this...?" Wave muttered, leaving the others confused. "What is it?" Jet asked. "It's an entry in Eggman's diary. It's about the Babylon treasure from our ancient ancestors." Wave said as she showed the entry to Jet.

Jet looks at the entry and begins to read it out loud. "Hahahaha! I got those birdbrains to believe that Babylon treasure was just a gem. I can't believe they fell for it! What fools! Can you believe the REAL treasure is the ancient, but advanced technology of the Babylonians? What irony! I've found a story about a boy who received an Angel Wing from the Babylonians as a gift. The story says that with it, the boy was able to rule the world. And this was just a gift! I'm anxious to find this technology as soon as possible. Imagine the vast possibilities of the technology they must have kept for themselves. Hehehehehe!"

"Aw man, I guess it's not a gem after all..." Storm whined. Jet pick up the Wind Rider and starts to walk away from the coliseum. "Oh well; guess this was just a wasted effort. Too bad, really; I haven't the slightest interest in world domination or advanced technology." Jet said. "Hey, wait a second, okay Jet? While Eggman may not look smart, he is; he has an IQ of 300 after all. If he's interested in this technology, it must have value." Wave said. After hearing the word 'value', Jet stopped in his tracks and looked back to Wave.

"Are you saying there's profit in this?" Jet asked. "Think about it; it may be more valuable than finding silver or gold!" Wave said. Upon hearing this, Jet was sent into his little own dream world. In Jet's daydream, he was standing on a mountain of gold, laughing his heart out. But his dream was ruined when an annoying beeping sound had reached Jet's ears. "Why'd you do that? I was just having this great daydream." Jet complained. Wave stopped the beeping and said "Come on Jet, it's time to go back to the race" Wave said. "Alright, let's finish this; then we'll finally get the treasure of Babylon!" Jet shouted as they raced off to the coliseum.

* * *

"Now, our race has reached its final stage. The remaining competitors are pacing, anxious for the race to begin. Only a few minutes left. Who will win this big event?" Omochao said over the loudspeakers. "Shadow! Congratulations! I'll be over here, cheering you on!" Kumori said. But Shadow paid no attention to her as he was locked in a staring contest with Jet, who had arrived a few minutes ago. Then, Eggman's ugly mug appeared on the large television screen.

"And now, it's time for the final event! And it's set here... in Sand Ruins! The rules are still the same; anything goes in this extreme race! Although it needs no further explanation, the first one to reach the goal will win this race! But remember, the prize will be won by the racer who's performed the best throughout this competition!" Eggman said. Sonic and Jet walk up a large flight of stair to reach an alter holding five chaos emerald. Sonic pulls out his yellow emerald, while Jet pulls out his light-blue emerald.

"Hah, you're lucky you got this far. It obviously wasn't due to your, "skills."" Jet mocked Sonic. "Heh, I won't lose now." Sonic said with confidence. Both Sonic and Jet place their chaos emeralds down on the alter and return to the bottom to take their places at the starting line with Mach and Shadow. "Get ready; it's time for the final race to begin!" Eggman yelled. "Ready! 3...2...1...GO!" Omochao yelled and the final race began.

On go, the four final riders shot out of the coliseum and into the harsh desert. At first it seemed like a normal trek through the desert. But then, stone pillars popped out of the ground and caught the riders by surprise. Sonic, Jet and Shadow were able to avoid the pillars, but Mach wasn't so lucky. One of the pillars popped out from under him and caused him and the Unknown to be thrown right back into the coliseum and out of the race.

The three remaining riders had reached a small ramp and jumped off it. Jet and Sonic decided to show off to each other and perform difficult tricks in mid-air. But while the two were goofing off in the air, Shadow landed to the ground and took the lead. When Sonic and Jet landed, Shadow had already turned the corner and took a small lead. Sonic then sneaked past him, putting Jet in last place. "I am not going to lose to the likes of them!" Jet shouted. Jet knew this territory more then anyone, which meant he also knew all the shortcuts around it.

Jet jumped on to a hidden rail and disappeared behind a waterfall of sand. Shadow and Sonic were have a difficult time as sand kept falling from the high cliff and landing straight on them. Out of nowhere, Jet jumped out of the sand waterfall and jumped ahead of Sonic, but was still behind Shadow. After making it through the sand, the three riders jumped off a small ramp allowed them to jump a large trench and make it safely to another part of the track.

The three were now in some kind of strange temple and Shadow still held a strong lead. "Now's the perfect opportunity to show off my secret weapon." Jet thought. Jet then pulls out two fans with green feather and swings them behind him to pick up speed. Once Jet was right next to Shadow, he swung the fans at him and knocked him off his balance. Jet laughed as he took the lead. Sonic had passed Shadow and looked angry at the bird. "You're going to pay for that!" Sonic yelled. Jet looks back to Sonic and yells "Ha, I really doubt that!" Jet then turned around and crash, face first, into an egg-shaped statue.

Sonic passed Jet, laughing, as he took the lead. Jet pried himself of the statue and used his fans to catch up to Sonic. Sonic and Jet made a sharp turn as pillars came out of the ground to form a wall. They both found an opportunity to pass the wall of pillars and took it. Now Jet and Sonic reached the final room, which held four large crossbows. Sonic and Jet jumped onto the crossbows as they winded themselves back and shot the two riders back out into the desert, with the coliseum just up ahead.

The two were making their way to coliseum with Sonic still in first place. "No!!" Jet yelled. Unknown to either of them, Wave was hiding behind the ruins, waiting to see who was winning. When Sonic passed her, she pulled out a remote control and pushes the button on it. under the Blue Star, the device Wave placed earlier activated and blew up the Blue Star, just as Sonic was about to reach the finish line. Sonic fell to the ground as Jet passed him and crossed the finish line to win the race.

Sonic got back to his knees and looked up to see Jet holding the Wind Rider, smiling down on him. "Ah, the dirt suits you so well." Jet torments Sonic more. Sonic was about to saw that he cheated, but then remembered that anything goes in this race. Jet hopped on the Wind Rider and rides up to the stairs with the chaos emeralds. Jet then raises the crystal box into the air and the seven chaos emerald react and float above his head.

Each of the seven chaos emeralds shoot out a small of light at the crystal box, which created a small sphere of light inside it. the sphere of light shoots out a another beam of light, that was aimed in the middle of the desert. When the light disappeared the Earth began to rumble as a section of the Earth erupted. Out of that eruption, a floating land of ruin appeared before Jet. "This... this is... Babylon Garden..." Jet said in amazement.

But while Jet was dazed by the sight of the Babylon Garden, a small crane came out of nowhere and stole the crystal box, right out of his hand. It took a while, but Jet then noticed that the crystal box was missing. "Hohohohoho! Now I'll get the Treasure of Babylon!" Eggman said as he was riding his Eggmobile. "Oh no, you don't!" Kumori yelled as she dropped from the sky and began to pull on Eggman's mustache. "Unhand my mustache, you little monster!" Eggman shouted as he clumsily drove the Eggmobile to Babylon Garden. "Eggman!" Jet yelled in anger. "Shadow! Mach! We got to get Eggman!" Sonic yelled as the three cahsed after Eggman.

* * *

Back in Metal City, reports of Babylon Garden were spreading fast. "Newsflash: A mysterious airborne object has just appeared above the site where the Ex World Grand Prix is being held. Apparently Sonic and his friends have gone to investigate. We'll try and get more details right after this important announcement." The announcer said. On top of one of the many city buildings, Black Doom, in his alien leader form, was watching the report along side his mysterious savior.

"So that is the legendary Babylon Garden?" Black Doom asked. "Yes, it is." The mysterious person replied. "Shadow has gone to that place. This is a perfect opportunity." Black Doom said. "Not yet. I promise you will have your revenge, Black Doom. But now, all we must do, is wait and watch. When the battle is over, we shall take what it is we seek from that place." The mysterious person said before he and Black Doom vanished inside a small black hole.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Flying Without Wings

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eight: Flying Without Wings

After Eggman betrayed them, Jet and Sonic put aside their differences to chase after Eggman and get the crystal box back. Jet was piloting the Babylon's airship over Babylon Garden, looking to see if they could spot Eggman from the sky. "Look! There he is!" Mach shouted as she pointed out the window. Everyone looked out the window and saw Eggman riding some kind of motorcycle type of gear around the track. "I found you!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic was about leave the room and chase down Eggman until. "Wait." Shadow said. Sonic turned back around and Shadow threw a new type of gear that looked similar to the Blue Star, only more sleek and sturdy then before. Sonic catches the new gear and Shadow says "Use this. It could help you out there on the track." "What is it?" Sonic asked. "It's a new type of gear I created, the Blue Star II. Just in case you were stupid enough to break the old one I made." Shadow said. "Always thinking ahead, aren't ya Shadow. Thanks a lot" Sonic said before running out of the room.

Sonic jumped off the airship and prepared to land on his new gear, the Blue Star II. But while Sonic was freefalling towards Babylon Garde, Jet came out of nowhere with the Wind Rider and fell along side Sonic. "Jet?" Sonic questioned. Sonic and Jet both land on the garden and race down the track. "You can't catch up with him! Get out of my way!" Jet yelled. "Is that what you think? Take a look at this! I'll show you what true speed really is!" Sonic shouted back. After that point they forgot all about Eggman and challenged each other to one last race to decide who is truly the best rider.

Sonic and Jet start their race by heading down large slope before reaching a small ramp. While in the air, Jet performed two right spins and a back-flip before landing on the ground. Sonic did two left spins and a front-flip before landing on the ground. At the first turn, Sonic move closer to the corner and took the lead, catching Jet by surprise. While Jet was too busy watching Sonic, he didn't notice that he was headed towards a small half-pipe. Jet was launched into the air and just when he thought he was done for, the Wind Rider lands on a hidden rail and allows Jet to grind along it.

Sonic was in the lead and looked back to find that Jet wasn't following him anymore. "Don't tell me I lost him already." Sonic said arrogantly. Just then, Jet jumped out of nowhere and landed only a few inches in front of Sonic. Jet's sudden landing in front of him, nearly making Sonic fall off the Blue Star II, but he manages to stay on. Jet and Sonic passed though a stone archway and were sent into a loop made through the track.

After leaving the loop, Jet and Sonic made a turn around the corner. "Emergency alert! Emergency alert! Prepare to repel all intruders!" "What was that?" Jet asked. Then suddenly, large and advanced aircrafts came from the sky and began shooting down on Jet and Sonic. The sudden attack caught Jet and Sonic by surprise and they did everything they could to avoid being hit. But then one of the aircrafts fired a missile at the track and completely destroyed it.

Jet and Sonic now realized that they now had nowhere to go. The track was broken ahead of them and the aircrafts were chasing them from behind. They both realized that they had to make a choice. Either they fall off the track and hope to stay alive or to stop and be shot down by the aircrafts behind them. They chose to fall. Jet and Sonic flew off the track and silently prayed for their lives. To their surprise, they didn't fall to the ground.

The two noticed that they were both riding on the air itself, almost as if they were flying. "How are we doing this?" Sonic asked. "It looks like we're riding on turbulence." Jet said. "Turbulence?" Sonic asked. "Wave said it's some sort of invisible track created by the winds that allows our gear to go faster." Jet said. "How does that work?" Sonic asked. "How should I know?!" Jet yelled back. They rode the turbulence until they were high above the clouds.

But when they were above the clouds, the turbulence ended and forced Jet and Sonic out in the open air. "This isn't a good thing, is it?" Sonic asked. "What do you think?" Jet replied sarcastically. Jet and Sonic fell fast as the plummeted towards the ground. Fortunately for them, a random aircraft flew right under them and allowed them to hitch a ride it. the aircraft led them to another section of the track and jumped off.

Jet was still holding his lead ahead of Sonic and made a spiraling turn around the track with Sonic close behind. When the track straightens out again, the aircrafts come back again and started to fire on the two once more. "Oh, come on. Give me a break!" Jet complained. One of the aircrafts fired a missile at the track again to make a huge gap. Jet was able to go around it, but Sonic decided to jump it. Sonic jumped the gap and landed in front of jet to cross their made up finish line.

When Sonic crossed the finish line, he screeched to a halt and looked back to Jet. Sonic's sudden jump in front of him caused Jet to lose his balance and fall off the Wind Rider, sending him spiraling into the air and on the ground. "Even without wings, I can still fly! Right?" Sonic said. Jet banged his fist to the ground, angered that he had lost to someone who only learned how to ride Extreme Gear over a week ago. Sonic left Jet and rode off to the center of Babylon Garden.

In the center of Babylon Garden, Eggman was holding the crystal box in front of a stone door with ancient Babylon marking. "I finally found you, Eggman." Sonic said as he jumped off the Blue Star II and walked closer to Eggman. But then, Eggman reaches into a bush and pulls out Kumori. "Haha! Look before you move!" Eggman said. "Kumori? How did you get caught?" Sonic asked. "I'm still trying to figure that part out myself." Kumori replied. It was then that Jet decided to show up. "Now then... just be a good hedgehog and stay still." Eggman said.

As Eggman moved closer to the door with the crystal box, Sonic thought now was the best time to take action. "Now!!" Sonic yelled. Sonic jumped on the Blue Star II and disappears in a dash of wind. "Can you catch the wind?" Sonic's voice echoed. "What?! Where are you?!" Eggman yelled. "I'm here!" Sonic then crashes down on to Eggman, sending him and Kumori in spiraling in a spiraling gust of wind. Sonic catches the crystal box and throws it to Jet. Jet catches it, but was still angry at losing to Sonic.

Sonic landed on the ground in front of Jet. It was at that time that Shadow, Mach, Wave and Storm had arrived. "Hmph! I lost. So don't play games with me. I don't want your pity, nor do I need it!" Jet said as he held out the crystal box to Sonic. "Wha-? Are you crazy? If they don't want it, then let's take it. Treasure is treasure." Wave said as she took the crystal box out of Jet's hand. Jet was still angry, but shrugged it off as he and his teammates walked to the stone door.

"I think we better leave too." Sonic said. As the group turns to leave, they could hear Kumori from behind. And she sounded angry. "SONIC!" Kumori yelled furiously. Sonic turned his head slowly and was scared out of his wits as he looked at the furious Kumori. "You knew I was there. And you still dived at Eggman?" Kumori asked. "Uh...yeah." Sonic replied. Big Mistake. Kumori looked to Sonic with anger in her eyes and began to chase him. "I'm going to kill you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Kumori yelled. Sonic tried to hide behind his teammate, but they quickly moved out of his way. "Sorry, Sonic. But even I am afraid of Kumori when she is like this." Shadow said. Without anyone to hide behind, Sonic ran for his life.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	9. The Treasure of Babylon

**SONIC RIDERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Nine: The Treasure of Babylon

Jet, Wave and Storm were standing in front of the stone door that led to the treasure they had been looking all over for years. "Okay; let's go!" Jet said. Jet raises the crystal box to the stone door and a bright light shines from within it. As the door opens, Jet and his crew stare in amazement as a golden ray of light hits them. The door opens to reveal a large golden chamber with another stone door at the other end of it.

Back outside with Sonic and his friends, Kumori was still chasing Sonic around Babylon Garden while Shadow and Mach were watching from a safe spot. The chase was soon ended when a strange and thunderous roar echoed through out all of Babylon Garden. Sonic looked towards the direction of the sound to find that the roar was coming from the center, where Jet and his teammates went. "Hmm, finally something interesting." Sonic said.

Back with the Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave and Storm were crossing to the other side of the room on their gear and passed through the second door. The room beyond the door seemed be an enormous and endless corridor. The mysterious roar returned again and the Rogues looked back to see the stone door close behind them. "Great! How are we get out, now?!" Wave asked. "You don't, you greedy fools." A booming voice came from behind them.

They Babylon Rogues look back to find a large, hulking purple hawk wearing a red and gold vest (I think) and a golden tribal necklace. They group looks down to his feet and see that he doesn't have any. The entire lower half of his body was nothing but a golden bottle. "Who are you?" Jet asked. "I am the Babylon Guardian. I am the one who protects the ancient treasure of the Babylon." The Babylon Guardian. "Well, you aren't needed anymore. I am Jet the Hawk, the leader of the Babylon Rogues and we have come for the treasure." Jet said. "Do you have proof that you are the leader?" the Babylon Guardian asked.

Jet then pulls out the crystal box and shows it to the Babylon Guardian. The Babylon just stares at the crystal box for a moment and then begins to laugh. "Did I miss the joke?" Storm asked. "Finally, after 3000 years, I will have my revenge!" the Babylon Guardian yells. "Revenge?" Jet asked. "3000 years ago, the leader of the Babylon Rogues trapped me in this prison, forcing me to protect their treasure. But now, I will take revenge upon them, by killing you, Jet the Hawk." The Babylon Guardian proclaims. "This is bad." Jet said

The Babylon Guardian opened his mouth and spat out a great big ball of fire. "Move!!!" Jet shouted to his teammates. The three scatter into different directions as the fireball crashed and burned. Wave looked back and found that the Babylon Guardian was chasing her. The Babylon guardian suddenly summons a long chain and ties it around Wave's legs. Wave fell off the Tsunami and looked up to see the Babylon Guardian was floating over her. The Babylon Guardian summons a smaller fireball in his hand and throws it at Wave.

Wave closed her eyes to await a burning death. But the attack never came. Wave opened her eye and saw Jet using the Wind Rider to block the attack. Jet was able to save Wave, but the force of the attack sent Jet flying ten feet back. "JET!" Wave yelled as she and Storm ran to his side. Wave held the injured Jet in her arms and asked "What were you thinking?" "I was thinking of saving the most important person to me." Jet said weakly. "You idiot." Wave said, with tears ready to fall.

The Babylon Guardian was hovering over the two during their tender moment. "Aww, a love interest. Too bad it won't last much longer." The Babylon Guardian said. The Babylon Guardian raised his hand and summoned another fireball in his hand and was about to throw it until. "SONIC WIND!" "CHAOS SPEAR!" The Babylon Guardian looked over and saw a blue sphere and yellow arrows headed his way. The Babylon Guardian held his hand out to block the attacks like they were nothing.

Then, Sonic, Shadow, Mach and Kumori appeared in front of the Rogues using Shadow's chaos control. "Hey guys, looks like you could use a hand." Sonic said. "We could use all the help we can get." Jet said as he weakly stood up. "If you fools really think you can beat me. Then let us find out." The Babylon Guarding said. The Babylon Guardian waved his hand and the corridor was replaced by a hazardous race track. "Let the contest begin." The Babylon Guardian said.

The seven riders jumped on their Extreme Gear and chased after the Babylon Guardian. "We have to defeat that thing if we want to get out of here." Shadow said. "But how do we do that?" Storm asked. "Leave that to me." Mach said as he raced ahead. "Mach! Wait!" Sonic yelled. Mach raced towards the Babylon Guardian, but the Babylon Guardian just swings him away. When the Babylon Guardian knocked Mach away, the Unknown was sent flying at his bottle. The unknown crashed into the bottle and cracked it, causing the Babylon Guardian great pain.

"That bottle, it must be his weakness." Wave said. "Then let give him all we got." Sonic said as he and Shadow raced ahead of the group. Sonic formed and blue sphere in his hand and Shadow summoned over ten yellow arrows. "SONIC WIND!" "CHAOS SPEAR!" they both shout. But the Babylon Guardian swats the attacks away and redirects them towards the one that created them. The attacks hit directly and caused Sonic and Shadow to fall.

"I am tired of these games. Now to finish this." The Babylon Guardian said. The Babylon Guardian raises both of his hands into the air and creates a large sphere of white energy. "I'll take care off this." Jet said as he raced ahead of the group. "Jet, don't!" Wave yelled, but it was useless. The Babylon Guardian threw the white energy at Jet and landed a direct hit. "NO!!!" Wave yelled as she watched Jet be killed by the white energy. "It is finished." The Babylon Guardian said.

The white energy was gone and all that was left was a large pile of smoke. And to everyone's surprise and happiness, Jet flew out from the smoke, severely injured, but still alive. "What?! But how?!" the Babylon Guardian asked. Jet redirected to course of the Wind Rider and landed directly on the Babylon Guardian's bottle, smashing it. "NO!!!" the Babylon Guardian yelled as he disappeared in a ray of light and was replaced by a treasure chest.

Everyone walked up to the chest as Sonic and Jet opened it up. "Oh, its-" everyone said. Just then, Eggman came in, holding two guns to the group. "Too awestruck by the treasure to notice me, eh?" Eggman said. Everyone looked back to find Eggman. "Eggman?" Sonic questioned. "Now hand over the treasure!" Eggman demanded. At that, the entire group laughed. "Wh-what's so funny? Hand over the treasure right now!" Eggman demands again. "Okay, catch!" Jet said as he threw the treasure to Eggman.

Eggman catches the treasure and it turns out to be a carpet. "Hehehehehe! The Treasure of Babylon is finally mine! Huh? What IS this thing? A piece of cloth...?" Eggman said confused. Eggman unrolled the carpet and a small note fell from it. Eggman picked up the letter and read it out load. "At long last we've created our ultimate invention. With this, our lives will be easier, without the need to work so hard to keep ourselves flying. Stolen, the 13th leader of the Babylon Rogues."

Eggman looks at the carpet again and says "It's amazing! The carpet's rich texture is a sight to behold! And the way it feels is extraordinary. Something such as this could only have been created in Babylon. Undoubtedly, this carpet will be in high demand from all around the world. But... But what's this? No way... I went to the trouble of holding the World Grand Prix for... f-f-for this? I-I can't believe I just wasted my time for THIS piece of junk!" realizing this, Eggman faints.

Shadow walks up to the carpet and inspects it. "Hmm, what's this?" Shadow ponders out loud. "Good eyes. Didn't think you'd spot it for a second" Wave said. "Hey, what're you talking about?" Sonic asked. "This isn't just a piece of fabric." Wave said. "Right. Take a look at the material; it's the same stuff we use for OUR Extreme Gear!" Shadow said. "You don't say." Jet said.

Jet pulls out his crystal box and it starts to glow. Suddenly, the carpet begins to fly off the ground and hovers off just above their heads. "Hey, is that..." Kumori asked. "Not sure, but maybe it's a prototype Gear." Wave said. "A magic carpet? I thought that those only existed in fiction." Sonic said. "That's quite funny, actually. I never imagined that we Babylonians could be descendants of real genies." Jet said.

* * *

Out in the desert, the seven riders watch the Babylon Garden float from a distance. "So, you're leaving this place?" Sonic asked. Yeah. The back of the carpet has more words of wisdom. It says, "This was invented to allow Babylonians to travel all over the world to gather treasure." Some things never change, huh? But enough of this friendly banter, Sonic; you better make sure you're ready when we meet face-to-face once again." Jet said. "You bet!" Sonic said. 

"Come on, Jet. It's time to split." Wave said. Storm pushes Wave and says "Hey, I wanted to say that!" "Come on, Sonic. We have to go too." Shadow said. Jet and Sonic toss their boards in the air; leaping onto them, they move directly opposite each other. Curving back around, they jump through the sky, passing each other; creating an "X". They look back at each other one last time, smirking. Storm passes Jet, while Wave rides next to him. "You may not have won, but you're still a winner to me." Wave said, kissing him on his cheek. Wave rides ahead and Jet looks back one last time. "You may be fastest, for now... but I'll be back, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jet said one last time aas he and his team left for their next adventure.

* * *

Back at the endless corridor, Black Doom and the mysterious person appeared through a black hole. Black Doom looks into the empty chest and says "It looks like we are too late. The treasure of Babylon has already been taken." "Who said anything about the treasure being our target." The mysterious person said. Black Doom looked at the person, confused. The mysterious person then holds out his hand and the Babylon Guardian's bottle reform in his hand. "I may have some use for you." the mysterious person said as he gave out a cold, chilling laugh.

* * *

**Sonic Speed Riders**

I'm gonna hit you with sonic speed...

I'm gonna hit you with sonic speed  
Riding of the wave of super sonic

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna show you...  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna show you...

I'm gonna show you what true speed is...  
Riding on the waves of a super sonic

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna show you...  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
Super sonic, super sonic, super sonic speed

**THE END...for now**

* * *

**Please, read and review**


End file.
